


【耀瞳衍生】孑孓不独活

by wenyu



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenyu/pseuds/wenyu





	【耀瞳衍生】孑孓不独活

这一切都是报复。

陈斌跨坐在庄森身上，仰着头，咬着唇，承受着庄森高潮时对他的冲击。

他耳边是庄森急促的喘息声，然而这个角度他并不能够看到庄森高潮时的表情。同样的，庄森也不能够看到他高潮时从眼角落下的泪。

这一切都是报复。  
这一切都是来自于那个女人的报复。  
这一切都是来自于那个女人——他的前女友的报复。

她让他活着，活在这间每天重复的屋子里，然后又弃他而去，独留他一个人在这段时间的乱流中不生不死不灭。

他曾经是那么地爱她。

“你爱我吗？”庄森尤带高潮余韵的声音唤回了他远漂的心神。

“我爱你啊。”他塌下腰来，双手从庄森颈下穿过抱住，舌头贴在庄森的颈动脉上，一点点向上舔去，活像一只吸人精血的艳鬼。

他早已算不得人了。

庄森抓着他的头发把他拎起来，然后又用插在头发里的把他拎起来的手掐着他的脖子，压着他狠狠地吻了上去。

即使是在不应期，庄森也有的是办法弄他。尽数承受下来自庄森的暴力行径，挣扎无效的陈斌只能选择从别处报复回去。

他原本抱着庄森脖子的手开始从庄森的肩膀一侧向腰下摸去。庄森的腰和他不一样，细瘦白净，没有肌肉，但是手感平滑，很是能够愉悦他的身心。

他会吃了这个人。

许是他在庄森腰腹处来回抚摸的手让庄森感受到了刺激，庄森掐得他脖子的力气突然加大，差点儿让他在这场即将展开的性爱中窒息过去。但是陈斌没有挣扎，他顺着庄森掐着他脖子的力道仰头，让自己的呼吸得以保持顺畅。

庄森在开始失控。

险些窒息让陈斌不得不放弃继续与这具鲜活肉体贴近的想法。他不再死贴在庄森的身上，他撑起身子，抬手覆在了庄森掐着他脖子的手上，安抚性地捏了捏，将手带了下来。

他往后坐直了起来，拨了拨庄森仍带着精液，正在逐渐挺立的阳根，俯下身子舔舐净阳根上沾染着的精液，然后一口含住，完了还不忘抬头向庄森抛去一个意味不明的眼神。

他是个夺人心魄的妖精。

庄森的阳根在他嘴里一点点充血变大，快感在他的舔舐摸抚下层层堆积，直至堆到顶峰，精液被尽数射入陈斌嘴里。然而仅有精液并不能满足陈斌，他在咽下了庄森所有的精液后仍旧执着地舔舐着庄森的阳根，并且舔舐的力道一点点一点点加大，然后变成了啃噬，撕咬。

然而庄森什么痛楚都感觉不到。

陈斌抬头拭净下颚沾染到了的血迹，用另一只干净的手帮庄森把额前汗湿了的刘海拨开，搂着庄森的脖子，把脸贴在庄森的心脏上，听着他逐渐变弱的心跳声，轻声安抚道：“没关系的，就一点点，一点点的痛，明天……明天你就又会回来了。”

可是他也知道，庄森已经听不到这些了。

这世上的人熙熙攘攘，终有所去，终有所归。唯独他孑孓独活，不能去，也无处归。


End file.
